


Добрый вечер, я диспетчер

by marsella_1004



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsella_1004/pseuds/marsella_1004
Summary: Вам не нужен друг на вечер?
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 1





	Добрый вечер, я диспетчер

**Author's Note:**

> старьё из 2018

У Чону трясутся руки, когда он набирает найденный в интернете номер — ему безумно страшно впервые открываться кому-то. И хотя на сайте указано, что все разговоры останутся только между абонентом и оператором, он всё равно долго колеблется, стирая цифры и заново вводя их. 

Проблемы наваливаются на него одна за другой, завалы в учёбе перемешиваются с обидами родных и близких. Ему бы разобраться в себе, разложить всё по полочкам, взвесив каждую ситуацию со всех сторон, — но Чону безвольный, он лучше доверится постороннему человеку, который направит его на путь истинный. Или хотя бы выслушает.

Длинные гудки как бы подтверждают, что зря он это дело затеял, не нужно было никуда звонить и даже пытаться что-то исправить. Но на том конце провода поднимают трубку, и Чону сильно напрягается, чувствуя, как сердце заходится в бешеном ритме и дышать становится труднее.

— Здравствуйте, Вы позвонили в службу доверия, слушаю Вас, — голос у оператора низкий, басовитый, однако, на удивление, спокойный. Чону сглатывает, набирает воздуха в лёгкие и повторяет себе, что об этом разговоре никто не узнает, значит, нет надобности бояться.

— Привет, — сипло произносит парень, усаживаясь на пол, спиной к кровати, — мне нужно выговориться, просто поделиться своими проблемами. Вы можете не отвечать мне, но, прошу, хотя бы выслушайте, иначе я скоро сойду с ума от того, как долго всё держу в себе.

Оператор молчит, и Ким улавливает ухом тихое шуршание и скрип кресла. Вероятно, мужчина устраивается удобнее, готовясь к продолжительной беседе.

— Конечно, я готов поговорить с Вами или помочь чем-то, если это будет в моих силах, — Чону выдыхает в ответ на его слова и прижимает колени к груди, свободной рукой обхватывая их.

— Понимаете, у меня в последнее время появилось очень много проблем; в институте грозятся отчислить, если я не сдам долги. Из-за этого я часто ссорюсь с родителями, они на днях сказали мне искать себе отдельное жильё, потому что им стыдно жить под одной крышей с таким бестолковым человеком, как я, — Чону захлёбывается в словах, вытирая выступающие слёзы на глазах. Он громко вздыхает, проглатывая боль и ощущая себя ничтожным и никому не нужным, даже собственным родителям. 

— Ох, прошу Вас, не расстраивайтесь, всё будет хорошо, я уверен, — голос говорящего, как ни странно, вселяет в Чону слабую надежду на спасение. Возможно, он прав, и Ким действительно сумеет выкарабкаться со дна, в которое себя же погрузил. Он очень хочет верить в это. — И потом, раз уж Вы мне доверяете (иначе бы не позвонили), может, стоит перейти на «ты»? Чтобы лучше понимать друг друга. 

— Ладно, — просто соглашается Чону, прекращая плакать. Почему-то тон безмятежного оператора успокаивает его, и он благодарен тому за то, что отчаяние и страхи отступают. — Тогда, ты можешь, пожалуйста, назвать своё имя? Если я представлю, что знаю тебя, то мне будет немного легче говорить. Раньше я так делал с друзьями, пока они не покинули меня, — Ким не понимает, зачем интересуется совершенно чужим человеком и выкладывает ему правду о своей жизни. Но сказанного не вернёшь, поэтому он прикусывает язык, чтобы не ляпнуть что-нибудь снова.

— Лукас, меня зовут Лукас, — оператор мягко произносит своё имя, и Чону думает, что оно звучит довольно необычно и оригинально. — А как зовут тебя?

— Чону, — почти шепчет парень, прижимая телефон крепче, стараясь не выронить его. Воображение рисует странного оператора, и Ким понимает, что хочет увидеть мужчину, того, кто безвозмездно слушает его слезливый монолог и вроде как обещает помочь.

— Красивое имя, — замечает Лукас, вызывая неясные мурашки по спине. — Мне нравится. 

_Мне твоё тоже_ , думает Чону, но не делится своими мыслями с мужчиной. Вдруг он не так воспримет комплимент, а студент будет мучиться угрызениями совести за то, что всё испортил. Он не признаётся себе, но в глубине души хочет слышать голос Лукаса подольше.

Чону ещё немного говорит с ним на разные темы, никоим образом не касающиеся с его проблемами. Оператор оказывается действительно приятным собеседником, его глубокий голос умиротворяет парня. Перед тем, как отключиться, Чону задаёт интересующий его вопрос:

— Ты будешь моим другом? 

И незамедлительно получает ответ:

— Обязательно.

Улыбка озаряет лицо Кима, и он неловко прощается с оператором, желая тому приятных снов, и сам засыпает на кровати, как только голова касается подушки.

Звонить Лукасу становится чем-то привычным; каждый вечер, кроме тех дней, когда Чону сдаёт предметы и закрывает долги в институте, он усаживается на любимое место у окна и набирает знакомый номер. Беседы длятся по несколько часов, за которые он успевает поделиться тем, что пережил за день. Оператор внимательно слушает и даёт дельные советы, иногда смешит, да так, что Чону громко хохочет, а потом глупо улыбается, внимая голосу по ту сторону.

Однажды он просит Лукаса встретиться с ним, если он, конечно, будет свободен от работы. Мужчина говорит, что подумает, вскоре пишет на телефон Чону и скидывает адрес одного кафе, в котором подают вкусный пирог с апельсинами. Парень этому только радуется, потому что обожает фруктовую выпечку. И он немного растроган тем, что Лукас запомнил этот факт из их давних разговоров. 

В кафе малолюдно, но царит невероятная атмосфера уюта и комфорта. Чону садится за столик у окна в самом конце зала, как раз напротив двери, чтобы видеть лица входящих посетителей. Он заказывает два куска пирога и ароматный чай с корицей, как любит Лукас (это он узнал из последней их беседы). 

Когда входит новый клиент, колокольчик над дверью звонко извещает об этом. Чону поднимает голову и сталкивается взглядом с высоким светловолосым парнем, держащим табличку в руках. Ким присматривается и читает на ней написанное аккуратным почерком имя.

_Лукас._

И в этот момент Чону осознаёт, какой же он дурак, раз не додумался сначала узнать возраст оператора. На его широкую улыбку Лукас отвечает своей, подходя к столику и устраиваясь на стуле перед ним. 

Чону в самом деле рад, что в тот ужасный вечер решил изменить свою жизнь и позвонить по телефону доверия. 

Теперь у него появился настоящий друг, заботливый и доброжелательный, способный утешить в непростой ситуации. Чону ему благодарен и искренне надеется, что их дружба будет такой же сильной, как и привязанность родственных душ. Для них обоих сейчас всё только начинается.

Лукас накрывает своей ладонью бледную руку Чону, переплетая их пальцы.


End file.
